


Tick

by canterville



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterville/pseuds/canterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may find this as <a href="http://prematureedraculation.tumblr.com/post/74414872953/do-you-suppose-it-would-be-out-of-line-if-i-tore">an audio-recording</a> as well, also by me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tick

**Author's Note:**

> You may find this as [an audio-recording](http://prematureedraculation.tumblr.com/post/74414872953/do-you-suppose-it-would-be-out-of-line-if-i-tore) as well, also by me.

Do you suppose it would be out of line, if I tore out your heart so that it would be mine? You know I’d be timely, I’d never delay. I’d take it right now, if only you’d stay. But you’ve gone away, now. You are no longer here. These walls are so lonely without you, my dear. I feel every second, every tick, every tock, for Time is important, and I am a clock. Yes, Time is important, and I am a clock. So while you are gone, while you play, while you wander, my hands hold you yet as I hang here and ponder.  
  
If I knew where you’d gone, I am sure I would follow, for my heart seeks your heart. Without it, I’m hollow. We are nothing alike, so it’s been since the start, though I can’t help but feel we must not be apart. I must trust that the seconds will bring me to you, and we’ll settle our differences. It has to be true. So to see you again, I must get off this wall, pull the nails from my fingers, and try not to fall. At last, when I find you, I’ll make your heart mine. I’ll devour it whole, and then we’ll be fine.  
  
I know you would tell me I ought to slow down, but Time must move forward or else we’ll all drown. Our lives would be stagnant. Too boring. Too drab. Yes, Time must move forward. It’s all that I have. It’s for me to keep it, as I would have you, though one day I’ll settle for all that you do. You see, I’m quite patient. You see, I can wait, for everything ends. Time will mete out your fate. I dream of a day with your heart in my hands. I’m glad that I met you.  
  
We make such great friends.


End file.
